Familiar
by xGaloshes
Summary: Mr. Sweet had some experience with stubborn, mischievous, red-heads in his day. Perhaps this could also be why he was so set against their relationship – it was far too familiar to him, and he didn't want Eddie to make the same mistakes he did (though he never really counted them as a mistake). For HOA One Shot Day 2013. Rated T for safety!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis.

**A one-shot for the HOA One-Shot Day. This is centered around Mr. Sweet and his past with Eddie's mother, as well as why he might have been a little 'disapproving' of Peddie (besides the fact of Patricia being a trouble-maker). These thoughts occur during Eddie and Patricia (and Piper's) dinner date with Mr. Sweet. Memories from 'real life' are separated by '_~familiar~'. _Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

_"She's not quite his sort."_ Mr. Sweet finished, assuring the waiter that his son wasn't _actually_ involved with the Williamson girl. Eddie's lady friend being Patricia, well, it was something he certainly hadn't expected. When he had imagined his son's future, he saw him with a wonderful woman with a bright future; and he had to admit he never really saw a future all too bright for Patricia Williamson, the resident female trouble-maker. Sure, she was an… _okay _girl when she wanted to be, but otherwise she was too caught up in playing pranks and stirring up trouble – two talents that certainly wouldn't help her in the real world. He mulled over this as he followed the young _pair of friends_ to the table.

Eddie was grinning ear-to-ear, and Patricia had a bemused sort of smile on her face as well. She looked almost different, like her features had just been slightly tweaked – but Mr. Sweet put it to the lighting in the restaurant, it was, after all, much difference to his dull office where he met her so many times when she was in trouble for one thing or another. Still, he was sure Patricia wasn't the one for Eddie. She was just too stubborn and mischievous and, well, Mr. Sweet had some experience with stubborn, mischievous, red-heads in his day. Perhaps this could also be why he was so set against their relationship – it was far too _familiar_ to him, and he didn't want Eddie to make the same mistakes he did (though he never really counted _them_ as a mistake).

_~familiar~_

_You see_, _he was in America to finish off his bachelors degree in science_ _when he met her_, prank-pulling, fun-loving, talkative, _stubborn_ Elizabeth Miller. He bumped into her his first day there, literately.

Eric Sweet was going to the small diner near campus to get a sugary cup of coffee after he finished the daunting task of unpacking in his new dorm on his first day of being in America. Before long he was standing in line, just behind a girl with bright red hair that was whisked into a ponytail, freckles dotting down her neck. Eric Sweet began counting these freckles with a quaint smirk – he had always found those little reddish-brown dots sort of _endearing_, and this girl seemed to have a whole body's-worth of them just there on the back of her neck! He didn't notice when the girl suddenly spun around and walked directly into his chest, spilling her drink all down his chest.

"Oh no – I'm really sorry, you were just standing _really_ close and I didn't see you." She gasped, swooping down to pick up her cup off the floor and then turning to grab a pile of napkins off the counter, all the while muttering something about '_personal space_' under her breath. "Here you are, lucky I prefer iced coffee or you could have had some serious burns." She tried to joke, shoving the napkins into the wet spot on his chest. Eric's hands quickly went up to gather them and he had begun to dab the dampness off as the girl walked towards the door, throwing her now empty cup away in the trash.

"Er – uhm, Miss? Can I buy you another drink? It was my fault for you spilling it – it's the least I can do." He offered hopefully. The girl turned around with a grin and crossed the nearly empty shop again in a few quick strides.

"Sure, if you want. I get an iced mocha." The red-haired girl grinned, and Eric took in her face. It too was covered in freckles, and her bright green eyes stood out noticeably. "I'm Elizabeth, by the way. Elizabeth Miller, but please, call me Lizzy. I don't care for Elizabeth, it reminds me of my grandma. Nice accent, by the way. Did'ja just get here?"

"Erm, yes, okay, Eliza- er, Lizzy. I'm Eric Sweet, and yes, just arrived today." Eric gave her a nervous smile before turning and quickly ordering their drinks. There was a short wait – the new pot of coffee was still brewing – so Eric and Lizzy found themselves in a squishy booth in the corner of the little diner.

"Nice weather around these parts, yeah?" Eric said awkwardly after a moment of silence between them. Lizzy looked up from where she was drawing patterns on the table with her finger and made a face at the blonde man.

"Oh, please tell me you're not one of _those_ people. There's plenty of other things to talk about besides the weather. Like, you could tell me about where you're from – I've never been out of state so I'd love to hear it. Or you could ask me about my life and family. Or we could even talk about your personal space issues," Lizzy paused with a playful smirk, "Anything besides the weather." As she spoke she extended her arm to grab the salt and pepper shakers on the table to loosen both of their caps, knowing the next person to attempt to use them would end up with a pile of unneeded spices on their food.

"Yes, okay… So – so are you going here as well?" The blonde man asked, rubbing his hand against the nape of his neck nervously and jerking his head out the window, towards the large looming college across the road. He pointedly ignored her little 'prank', though normally he would tell someone off for behavior like that.

"There you go! Yep, I am. I got in on a full scholarship, working towards a nursing degree and in massage therapy. How about you, Brit?" Lizzy said proudly, and then turned her head to give him a small smile.

"I'm working towards my bachelor degree in science. Ah - do you live around these parts or have you just come for the college?" He asked struggling to carry on the conversation and blinking a bit in confusion at the nickname she had just called him.

"Told you, I've never been out of state, so I live pretty close, about an hour away. My family's lived around here for as long as anyone can remember. There's a ton of us, I have a _huge_ family. I have two younger sisters, 9 and 13, and a little brother who just turned 4. Do you have siblings?" She asked, her face lighting up at the mention of her siblings – Eric could tell she was proud to be an older sister.

"No, no. I'm an only child. Both of my parents worked full-time, almost everyday of the week. It was rather lonely, books and chemistry sets were my only friends growing up." Eric tried to joke, but Lizzy gave him something close to a pitying look.

"So you don't know anyone around here – going to this college?" The red-head asked, eyebrows growing closer in concern.

"Well, not really. My father suggested coming here, getting some of this 'American experience' as he said. I'm sure you have quite a bit of friends attending, yeah?" Eric failed to notice the look on the girls face as he spoke.

"I do…" Lizzy trailed off just as the waitress brought over their coffees. She and Eric both muttered their thanks as she handed them the cups. As Lizzy took hers she glanced at the watch on her wrist and mentally cursed herself – looks like she'd be late for the evening her friends were planning, as usual.

"Eric, listen, I have to go –" She cut off upon seeing a look of disappointment cross the man's face, though he quickly covered it with a polite smile, "But, my friends are planning this little get-together in a few to break into college life, you could come as my guest if you'd like?"

Eric quickly shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that. I don't want to impose…"

"Well, now you don't have a choice. I _insist_ you come. Meet me by the entrance to the west wing in ten minutes, got it, Brit?" Lizzy gave him a toothy grin and silently begged him to agree with her wide green eyes. Eric sighed in defeat.

"If – if you insist. I'm not much of a big party person though..." Eric sighed, taking a quick drink of his coffee.

"Everyone's a party person, even if it's buried deep, deep down - it just takes a bit of time to dig it up." Lizzy gave him a quick wink as she stood up, "See you in ten!" She chirped before dashing out of the restaurant.

_~familiar~  
_

_Mr. Sweet tugged at his collar. _Patricia was being abnormally polite and elegant, was this really the girl he had been teaching for the past three years? She was using manners, laughing at the small-talk, talking about classical composers! Why hadn't he ever seen this side of the Williamson girl before? She suddenly stood up and excused herself, and Eddie stared after her.

"Why, I'm surprised, I had no idea she was so.. delightful!" Mr. Sweet chuckled, taking a quick bite of this food.

"Oh, yeah, she surprises me sometimes." Eddie said proudly, pausing for a moment before adding, "Most of the time, actually." They ate in since for a while, until Patricia came back a few moments later, her shirt changed into a loose grey one. Mr. Sweet stood up to welcome here, as well as voice his questions about her change of clothing. She sat back down after hesitantly answering his questions, and Mr. Sweet spiked up their previous conversation quickly. But, she seemed almost clueless on Tchaikovsky, a subject which she had been gushing over just a few minutes ago and ran around his questions instead of answering them.

"Well, uhm…" Patricia stammered before shoving a load of spaghetti into her mouth. "Mmmff and emrrfff." She mumbled through her food, talking with her hands and bobbing her head to get her point across.

_~familiar~_

_Eric Sweet had been seeing Elizabeth – Lizzy Miller regularly for the past few months. _He had met her friends, which were all very kind (if not a bit loud) people, and along with them, she had also introduced him to her parents and one of her sisters when they came to visit. Eric felt himself growing closer and closer to the spunky red-head – maybe even too close – but how could he tell her this? What if he scared her off? She was, honestly, one of the best friends he had ever had – not that Johnny Clarke and Alex King were bad friends, no, he had just grown extremely close to Lizzy over the past few months.

Eric mulled over this as he sat across from Lizzy at the little diner. She was cramming a doughnut into her mouth and struggling not to laugh as she spoke.

"'Nd den 'e sh'ell, s'hlat on hish facesh!" The girl managed to get out, shaking with laughter as she recounted her story but didn't bother to stop shoving the chocolate-covered doughnut into her mouth.

"He fell on his face? Did anyone help him up?" Eric asked; a bit concerned for the boy. He had, of course, learned how to decipher Lizzy's jumbled words when she talked with her mouth full, as she did it rather often.

"After a'ile, yeah… Got hish nose all blush'ted up 'nd broke hish ankle," Lizzy crammed the last bit of the doughnut into her mouth and quickly swallowed, "But honestly, what did he expect? Who in their right mind thinks it's a good idea to jump on a bed with roller-skates on?" She laughed and sent him a wink, "I mean, I lent him the roller-skates but I didn't think he'd actually do it!"

"Well, that's Tank for you. I suspect he'll be using his crutches for his next 'fool-proof' idea." Eric chuckled, watching Lizzy giggle with a pleasant smile on his face. She glanced up, met his eyes, and in an out-of-character moment, blushed and glanced away again.

"L-Lizzy? Do you… fancy anyone?" Eric suddenly blurted, surprising even himself. Lizzy's eyes lifted to meet his again.

"Yeah, I think I do… _fancy_ someone." She smirked at the words. Eric fought to keep the disappointed look off of his face. Of course, Lizzy would like one of her other friends – Tank, Dylan, Roger, one of the more athletic guys.

"Y-yes, right. That's – that's very… good, yes. I need to go, exams to study for…" Eric suddenly felt flustered and awkward and hurriedly backed out of his chair. Lizzy got to her feet quickly as well.

"Eric, you British _idiot_, I like _you_." Lizzy almost groaned; was being completely oblivious a British thing? Before she could remark on this, Eric's lips were pressed against hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his circled around her small waist, and they swayed there on the spot in front of the booth where they had first talked at.

_~familiar~_

_"Comfort break."_ Patricia pushed herself backwards after a few more awkward minutes and quickly ran around the corner. In barely a minute later, she came rushing back out again, this time in the white shirt she had worn in the beginning of the night. Eddie sported a confused look as she hurriedly sat back down.

_~familiar~  
_

_"And… you're pregnant?" _Eric forced out, a look of confusion on his face. Lizzy nodded solemnly from her seat on the couch, looking as small and worn-out as Eric had ever seen her as she curled her legs to her stomach. The two had been dating for a little over a year now, barely spending any free moment out of each others sight – they were inseparable. And just one _accident_ had landed them here.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, putting her face on her knees. Eric stood up from his seat in the chair across from the couch and strode over to sit next to Lizzy and put his arms around her.

"No, don't be sorry. Everything will be okay. We'll raise the baby together, get married, be a happy little family and everything will be perfect. I love you." Eric whispered, pressing a kiss to the red-head's forehead. She tensed a bit – marriage? Lizzy felt like everything was spinning out of control, but for now she could just sit here with Eric and pretend, just for a few more minutes, that everything _would_ be perfect.

"I love you, too." She murmured into his soft shirt, wrapping her arms around him.

_~familiar~  
_

_"I've misjudged you, Patricia."_ Mr. Sweet said truthfully. He had misjudged her, by a long-shot. Patricia was far more thoughtful and bright than she let on. "You let your talent go unnoticed." He mused out loud, shaking his head at the auburn-haired girl. She gave him a small smile, while Eddie beamed beside her.

"Ah – it's getting late, better go order a taxi." The older man said, glancing at his watch. He quickly excused himself, making a joke he thought Patricia might appreciate, and went for the exit to call for the taxi.

_~familiar~  
_

_He had called for a taxi early one rainy morning. _It felt as if he was being ripped to shreds inside, his emotions were at war. But Eric knew one thing – he had to get away from little four-year-old Eddie, for now, at least. His old family friend Victor Rodenmaar had phoned and told him about his secret society, and how he believed young Eddie would play a key role in it.

Eric could not let his son get involved in something like this, not when he couldn't make decisions for himself. Maybe, maybe when he was older, Eric could explain to him about his _role _in things and perhaps induct him into Victor's society. But for now, Eric needed to go back to England, and join this society to protect his son from Victor's plans for as long as he could.

The blonde man was pacing in front of the door to the home he owned with Elizabeth Miller. They were never married – Lizzy had insisted on not rushing things more than they already had. The taxi would be pulling in at any moment, and then he would be gone. He decided against telling Lizzy, his best friend and mother of his child, that he was leaving – it would hurt him too much. Eric instead wrote a note, telling her he was needed in England, that he would try to keep in touch, and that he hoped she could forgive him. He had left her a good sum of money, though she had a well-paying job, just to be sure she and Eddie would always be cared for and living a comfortable life.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked, and Eric turned to see his son standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes. Eric crossed the room to go to the little blonde-haired boy.

"Edison, why are you up so early?" Eric asked quietly, scooping the little boy into his arms.

"Smokey woke me up, he was licking my toes." Eddie laughed, pointing down the hall where a young black and grey puppy was rolling on the floor by one of the doors. "What'cha doin'?"

"I'm – I'm going away for a little bit." Eric admitted to his son, who instantly gave the man a bright smile.

"Can I come?" Eddie asked hopefully; he loved spending time with his dad. "I'll get ready really quickly!" He said excitedly, trying to squirm out of Eric's arms.

"I can't take you this time, minimus." Eric said sadly, using one of his many nicknames for his son. Eddie looked crestfallen.

"Why not?"

"I – I just need to – ah," How could he tell his toddler that he was leaving him? Eric sighed, looking down into Eddie's hazel eyes. "I need to go away for a bit, that's all. I'll see you again soon." The taxi horn sounded from outside.

"Oh. Okay." Eddie said quietly, still looking a bit upset. Eric gave the child a tight hug, fighting to keep back tears.

"Goodbye, Eddie. I love you, and your mum, please don't forget that." Eric whispered as he gently set Eddie back onto the floor. Eddie stayed silent as he watched his father gather his luggage, slowly open the door, and softly shut it behind him. And with that, Eric Sweet was gone.

* * *

**Ahh. Well.**

**This is probably a bit confusing, and I apologize for that. The ending was also rather abrupt but I couldn't think of how to really wrap it up - I didn't want to write Piper and the whole ordeal at the end of the date in. I was also at a complete loss for ideas at the name, so Familiar it is.**

**Anyway, Happy HOA One-shot Day! I'm looking forward to seeing all these great works out there today! **

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think? (:**

**xGaloshes**


End file.
